Beauty And The BeastFF13 Style
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a beast who lived in a castle. Cursed and having no hope in breaking it. Waiting for her death silently. What happens when a young boy stumbles in her life? Full summary inside XD
1. Prologue

**Summary: In the land of Gran Pulse, there lived a small peaceful village. There lived a young fourteen year old boy name Hope Estheim. There he worked like anyone. He farmed and helped out with his inventive father. But, when his father goes to enter his invention into the fair, he gets lost in the forest. Stumbling on a great dark castle. Lives there, a great beast, a beast so fearsome that it stroke fear in everyone's eyes. After his father is captured by this beast, Hope goes and offers to replace his father. The beast agreed. So Hope must stay with this fearsome beast along with its servants which are... animals? But what Hope didn't expect was, the beast wasn't that scary deep down. Only alone. Trapped in this castle. Will Hope be able to open up this beast? Or die trying? Rated K+ for.... just in case for umm.. *points at Fang and Vanille* and yes this is Hope x Lightning, Snow x Serah and Fang x Vanille xD Don't read if you don't like. **

**Kai: Hey guys! Now... Don't expect me to update so often! I must work on my other stories. But I thought I would at least put this on. Yes I know this is very commonly used in stories and yes I know it is unoriginal. But I LOOOOOVE this movie :D so shut it. And I haven't seen one for Final Fantasy 13 yet sooo I wanted to be the first one (if there is one that is like this well.... I can hope right? XD) Anyways I hope you guys enjoy! Try not to nag me too much about updating XD BTW guys! Umm yes, the FF13 characters are going to be animals. You guys can tell me your opinions on what they should be. I was thinking Lightning was going to be like a wolfish beast creature thing. Cause, well she is a lone wolf. Fang maybe a wolf or dog. Vanille a bird or cat. Sazh a bird. Snow a... I'm not sure..... maybe another cat.... or dog.**

Prologue

Once upon a time, there lived two beautiful princesses in a castle. They were very close, and their parents had died when they were young. So the eldest took over the throne, running the kingdom. Though, the two princesses bond seemed unbreakable, it thinned when the youngest princesses fell in love with a servant. The eldest disapproved of this engagement and she hated this servant with passion. Not wanting her younger sister to go, but the youngest sister was stubborn and was determined to be with the man. The eldest was angered and her heart was cold and of ice, closing herself up. When the servant announced that he would take the young princess away, the eldest was outraged. Angered by this event, she was about to kill the man herself till a mystical fairy came.

The fairy set a curse on the eldest princess. Saying till she learned to love and love in return, she would be a cold beast like she was. So the fairy turned the eldest princess into a monster, and turned the rest of the castle residence into animals. The castle was soon forgotten, and the eldest princess remained locked inside the castle, keeping to herself and away from the cruel world. A world who would only look at her as a monster. Sure, the princess held no real regret about her being like this, but it was the others who suffered. This, she felt guilty of but she knew, she could never fall in love.

She could never understand the strange feelings. And so, she could not do anything to break the dreadful curse. She had no hope in breaking it either. Studying all the books in the castle library and finding nothing. So now she simply waits in the dark castle, as the red rose slowly wilts. The magical rose indicating her time left. When the last petal of the rose falls, she will die.

And so... our story begins.... with a regular boy named Hope. Who just happens to stumble into our tale.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Kai: Hey guys :D Well I'm putting this chapter up and I hope you all enjoy. *stares at the reviews I already received* Do I really have that many fans O.O**

**Cao: Seems so. Don't know why though.**

**Kai: Shut up Cao DX**

**Cao: Make me -.-**

**Kai: I will cause I created you :D**

**Cao: O.O**

**Kai: *slaps him across the face***

**Cao: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hope hummed as he walked through the village, carrying a basket full of bread. A red book in his left hand, holding it out in front of him and reading. He was always interested in reading and enjoyed it very much. Everyone else didn't seem to think so though. He was quiet and he really had no one to talk to. He had gone out to get some bread for his father who was planning a trip to the fair.

He ducked under a sign and lifted up another one to block some water falling as he read the book. Stories of mystical creatures and fairy tales. Okay, yes he did enjoy fairy tales the most. They were so full of adventure and excitement. He loved reading about knights in shinning armor and how they save the damsel in distress from a fearsome dragon. When Hope had reached the exit of the village and was heading to his cottage, he was stopped by a girl. She was about fifteen years old at least and she had long brown hair that reached to her mid back. A slender but well toned body and sharp cunning brown eyes like a cat.

Hope looked at up at her and blinked a bit. "Oh... hi Ruby." he greeted as he watched her prowl over to him.

"Well hello darling! Oh look at you, reading again. When are you going to get your nose out of those books? And come and spend time with me?" Ruby asked with a sugar sweet smile.

Hope raised a eyebrow a bit. Ruby was one of those girls who wanted to marry the most handsome guy around. Sure there was older men who was more handsome then him but Ruby seemed to have in mind that Hope would be very handsome when he was older. She also sort of wanted some of his wealth. Hope didn't find Ruby very appealing. She was too.. well he wasn't sure. He knew he should like a girl like this but he wanted something different.

He wanted a girl like no other. He wasn't sure what but he knew Ruby wasn't the one. Hope smiled a little at the girl, trying to be polite.

"Um... sorry Ruby but I do enjoy my books and I must get to my father." Hope said as he walked passed her. "I'll see you later." he said as he walked, thanking the gods that he got the hell out of there. He heard the girl growl in annoyance and then rant to her brother, Cao. Cao was the best known hunter and tracked anything he could find. Long black hair with snake like green eyes. He was highly respected in the village.

As Hope reached his home, he heard a huge explosion. Hope blinked then sighed, knowing that his father invention blew up once again. He quickly ran and went to the basement and saw his father down there.

"Dad, did you blow yourself up again?" Hope said in amusement as he watched his father scramble out of a pile of scrap metal.

"I just can't get this damn thing to work! I give up!" his father yelled out, throwing a wrench down to the ground in anger.

"Oh you say that all the time. You can do, I know you can. If you just put your mind to it." Hope laughed as he went and sat on one of the wooden chairs in the room.

"You think so? Ya your right, Son!" grinned his father then continued to work on the machine which was suppose to be able to chop wood.

"Dad, do you think I'm weird?" Hope asked.

"My son, weird? Who in the bloody name of god would find my son weird?" said Bartholomew as he tweaked some wires and bolts.

"Well, I don't really have anyone to talk to in town is all." Hope said with a slight sigh.

"Well what about that... um.. that girl Ruby? She seems like a pretty girl." Bartholomew suggested as he used his wrench to tighten a pipe.

"Maybe... but she... just isn't for me... she's so selfish and I don't think she sees me for me." Hope answered with another sigh then jumped a bit when the machine roared.

Bartholomew stood and backed away and watched as the machine started chopping wood and flung the pieces over his head and into a neat pile.

"It works! It really works!" Bartholomew cheered with a wide grin.

Hope smiled and laughed. "I knew you could do it, Dad!"

"Off to the fair!" Bartholomew announced, before he got hit in the side of the head by a piece of flying wood.

~Later~

Bartholomew rode his carriage, being pulled by his trusty Chocobo. Chocobo stopped as they reached a fork in the rode. Bartholomew looked at his map then at the fork wondering which way to go.

"Which way do you think we should go, Chocobo?" Bartholomew asked in wonder.

Chocobo glanced back at his master then at the fork. He looked to the left path, seeing it was calm and sunny but when the bird looked to the right path, it was dark and gloomy. Chocobo shrugged, it was obvious to take the safer looking path so he turned to the left. But Bartholomew pulled on Chocobo's reigns and veered the bird to the right path.

"Let's go this way, Chocobo. Don't worry it's a short cut!" Bartholomew stated as they walked along the dark path.

Chocobo groaned loudly. Why does it always have to be the scary looking path? Just why? As they walked along, wolves could be heard howling loudly through the dark air. Bartholomew looked around worriedly.

"I think we better turn us around. Where have you taken us now, Chocobo?" Bartholomew demanded as he looked around fearfully.

Chocobo muttered angrily at his master's statement then kweh'd loudly when a pack of wolves appeared out of no where. The large bird quickly darted away, the wolves on the bird's heels. Bartholomew desperately tried to hang on but when Chocobo took a unexpected sharp turn, the man found himself flung off the cart and onto the ground. The carriage soon disappearing into the darkness. Bartholomew groaned as he stood then stared in horror as wolves stalked toward him.

Bartholomew backed away and looked around, then saw a huge dark castle behind him. The man soon ran for it, the wolves launching out after him. Bartholomew threw himself through the gate, kicking a wolf in the face then kicked the gate shut. He slowly stood up, wrapping his cloak around himself to block the cold. He looked at the castle and slowly walked through the snow. Soon going up the stairs and opening the large castle doors.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Bartholomew called into the darkness of the castle. Only hearing his own echo. He closed the door behind him and walked around a bit.

He then wandered into a room with a fireplace, a large red comfy looking recliner sitting in front of the warm fire.

"I hope they won't mind if I warm myself up a bit." Bartholomew said as he walked over and sat down comfortingly in the chair.

He let the warmth over come him and he yawned comfortably. Whoever lived here had good taste in furniture. He jumped a bit when he heard a voice.

"I wouldn't be sitting there if I was you." said a feminine yet strong voice.

Bartholomew looked down a bit and saw a large black female wolf with black like eyes. He stared a bit at the wolf.

"You... you talk?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Ya! Don't worry she doesn't bite very much." giggled another feminine voice, coming from his shoulder.

Bartholomew looked to his left and saw a light reddish female cat climb down from his shoulder to the left armrest of the chair. He couldn't believe this.

"Dude! Lightning is going to be so mad if she catch's you here!" yelled a male black crow that flew down and landed on the right armrest.

"She might kill all of us even." said a male golden retriever that trotted over with a orange cat on the dog's head.

The orange cat sighed. "We hope not, but we never know with her." she said.

Bartholomew stared at all the talking animals. The golden retriever raised a eyebrow in amusement.

"What? Never seen a talking animal before?" he said with a amused chuckle.

Bartholomew shook his head. "How is this happening? It's impossible." he said.

"Well around here it ain't." stated the wolf with a grin.

"Quit playing around kids! We got to get this guy outta here!" said the crow with slight annoyance.

"Does he have to leave though? It's always nice to see a new face around once in awhile." said the reddish cat with a purr.

The crow rolled his eyes. "You know as well as I do that if Lightning finds out about this she will---" he said till he was interrupted when the doors slammed open, so hard that the force blew the fire out.

Bartholomew shrunk into the chair and looked around in the darkness warily. The animals had instantly bolted away to a corner in the room. The man swore he could hear the slight heavy footsteps. He turned his head to his left and came face to face to cold blue eyes. The creature raised its head, twice the man's size. This creature had red like fur, long sharp claws and razor like fangs. A long tail and wore a black shorts with a white like tank top. Armor on some parts of the body and a red cape hanging from the left shoulder armor. It looked like a werewolf at that.

"What are you doing here?" the beast growled coldly, feminine indicating it was female.

"I... I just needed somewhere to stay... for a bit... I mean no harm." Bartholomew said, afraid.

"So you just go barging into someones property without even a knock?!" the beast growled as she circled the man and examined him.

"I--I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you... I just needed somewhere to rest and...." Bartholomew stuttered then screamed when he felt the beast grab the front collar of his shirt.

"I'll give you a place to stay." the beast replied coldly.

"No...No! Noooo!" Bartholomew screamed as the beast carried him off. Through the darkness of the castle.

The animals staring helplessly after them.


	3. Chapter 2: Encountering The Beast

**Kai: Hey guys :D Uhhhh O___O Sorry... Lightning is a wolf beast thing XD Like a werewolf, like the chapter said. But the cougar did give me a idea O.O.......*laughs evily***

**Lightning: ....... don't even**

**Kai: *whistles innocently* In case you guys haven't figured it out..... CAO AND RUBY ARE MY FRICKEN STUPID OC'S!!!!!!**

**Cao and Ruby: That's mean. We ain't stupid.**

**Kai: Yes you are cause your my evil characters XD. Stupid. I have a evil plan for the next story O.o..... it involves.... Lightning with cat ears and a tail....**

**Lightning: WHAT?!**

**Kai: Lalalalalala on with the story!**

Chapter 2: Encountering The Beast

Hope sighed as he finished his daily chores on his small farm. The days just seem to be boring as of late. He had read every book in the entire village, he had no one to talk to, and now his father was at the fair. He was currently hiding from Ruby, who was looking everywhere for him. Trying to get him to marry her, which wasn't going to happen. Cao was probably with her, ready to beat him up if he said no. Hope sighed again as he walked to a field of flowers in boredom. He sat down and picked a dandelion, fiddling it in his hands. He then blew on it, sending the white seeds flying through the air.

"I wished something interesting in my life would happen." Hope muttered under his breath.

Then, in that exact moment, Chocobo came racing over with the carriage still attached. Breathing roughly from all the running and the panic that it felt. Hope instantly stood up as he stared in horror at the large bird, seeing his father was not with the bird.

"Chocobo! What are you doing here?! Where's Dad?" Hope asked frantically.

Chocobo just kweh'd, while thinking in his head, "I told him so! Did he listen? No! No one ever listen to the flightless bird here!" as he shook his head.

Hope unhatched the Chocobo from that carriage and climbed on top of the bird. "Show me to him!" he said loudly then kicked the bird in the side gently to get the large bird to move.

The bird chirped loudly then started off down the path. Running as fast as he could with the boy on his back. Hope hung onto the reigns, looking around for any sign of his father. He soon was in a dark forest, blanketed by snow. He could hear the wolves howl and snarl, yet he could not see them. He looked around frightfully then halted the Chocobo when he saw a castle. Hope hopped off of the bird, then guided the bird through the gate, closing it behind him to keep the Chocobo safe from harm.

"I'll be right back." reassured Hope then looked up at the castle, hesitantly taking steps toward it.

He walked up the steps and knocked gently on the large door. It opened on its own though, so Hope took a few steps inside, looking around carefully.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I'm looking for my father!" Hope called out, wrapping his black cloak around himself.

Hope looked around as he wandered through the large hall. He didn't seem to notice he was being followed. The same animals from before glanced around the corner to look curiously at the boy.

"His father?" whispered the golden retriever curiously.

"That must be that poor guy who got locked up." said the crow, who was perched on top of the dogs shoulder.

The orange cat, who was on top of the dog's head, purred a bit excitedly. "And he's a boy! Maybe he can break the spell. And calm my sister down a bit." she said.

"Or he will be thrown into the dungeon like his old man." said the dog, which earned him a smack from the orange cat.

"Oh come on. Old Light might be a little softer on a kid." said the wolf with the flick of her tail.

"Isn't that it though? He's a **boy**! He looks too young for her!" said the crow with the snort. "Isn't that a little... gee I don't know... what do they call it now adays? Pedophile?"

The reddish cat giggled. "Oh love comes in all shapes and sizes!! It doesn't matter!" she said with a determined nod.

"Riiiight. Forgot about you and the wolf." the dog rolled his eyes but had some humor in them.

"Hey, don't knock it. You know you like staring, boys." smirked the wolf, with daring eyes.

"Uh guys.... I think we should head after the kid. Well, before he goes somewhere we don't want him to." said the crow then took off in flight.

The animals nodded then scattered and went up the steps, after the silver blonde boy. The wolf knocked a door open that led to the tower where Bartholomew was kept. Quickly heading inside along with the other animals before Hope could see them. Hope blinked at the door and quickly walked over to the open door.

"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm looking for my father....." Hope called as he stepped inside and walked up the flight of stairs. Grabbing a torch that hung from the cold wall.

When Hope reached the top, he spotted a row of prison cells. "Dad?" he called and he heard a sharp cough from the nearest cell and he quickly ran over.

"Son?" coughed Bartholomew as he weakly grasped the cell's bars and looked at Hope. "You've got to get out of here."

Hope shook his head. "Who did this to you? We have to get **you** out of here!" he said worriedly, concerned with Bartholomew's cough.

Bartholomew shook his head. "No! Get out of here! Before the bea---" he started but was soon interrupted when the the torches in the room went out.

Hope's eyes widened and turned to look around. He couldn't see anything in this dense darkness. He slowly glanced around, trying to see but he couldn't.

"W-who's there?" Hope asked timidly, his jade green eyes glancing for any sign of life.

There, in front of him, he saw a huge figure, looming towards him. Hope stared at the figure, trying to see through the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" the figure said coldly, glowing blue eyes piercing into Hope like ice fragments.

Hope gulped a bit. "I-I came for my father..." he said.

"Your 'father' has trespassed on my property. He is not permitted to leave." came the cold response, with unblinking eyes.

Hope looked at his sick father then at the stranger. He took a breath. "Then.. take me instead." he suggested. The stranger pausing at that.

"Hope! No!" Bartholomew coughed but Hope didn't listen.

The stranger was about to answer till another voice came into ear shot.

"I think it would be a good idea.... After all... The boy might be more useful." said the orange cat that sat next to the stranger.

Hope couldn't tell who was speaking but he listened to the voices carefully.

"He's just a boy. He doesn't need to be here to begin with. And if I let both of them go, they are sure to tell the village." the stranger replied to the cat, quietly so the two intruders wouldn't hear.

"But the boy is young, he might be able to break the curse. And do you really think that anyone would believe a old man?" replied the cat quietly..

The stranger growled then looked at the boy. "Alright... I accept your offer for one condition. You must promise to stay in this castle forever." she said calmly.

Hope stood up, glancing up at the hole in the ceiling, moonlight seeping through it. Then he looked towards where the voice came from.

"Step into the light..." Hope asked timidly.

Then he saw, a great reddish fur wolfish beast come into the light. With crystal blue eyes and razor sharp claws ready to tear. Her muzzle lowered so her eyes can look at him. Hope gasped then closed his eyes, looking at his father who begged him not to do it. He took a deep breath, then walked closer to the beast.

"You have my word." Hope said bravely.

"Deal." the beast answered as she went passed him and opened the gate door.

Hope went inside and knelt down by his father. Bartholomew grabbed his sons shoulders and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Listen, Hope! I've lived my life and I'm old! You're still young and have a life ahead of you! Don't throw it away like this!" Bartholomew begged but Hope just looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'll be okay.... Goodbye..." Hope said as he looked at his father.

The beast had paused for a moment, giving them some time to say goodbye then she swooped in and grabbed the older man by the collar of his shirt.

Bartholomew wiggled under the beast's grasp. "No! Hope! NO! Let me go!" he yelled. Hope watching his father go.

When the beast dragged the man to the gate, she threw him on a black stallion. "Take him to the village." she ordered and watched as the stallion nodded and bolted off with Bartholomew on his back.

The beast went back up to the tower and saw the boy softly crying. She sniffed a bit then looked down at the orange cat from before.

The orange cat ears twitched as she looked at Hope. "Maybe you could give him a better room?" she suggested carefully.

The beast looked at her with a blue gaze then the boy. She took a breath then said calmly, "You coming?" she asked.

Hope wiped his tears away and looked up at the beast with confusion. "But.... I thought...." he started till the beast interrupted.

"Would you rather stay here in the tower?" the beast said coldly and Hope quickly shook his head.

"No."

"Then follow me." The beast ordered then led the way down the tower.

Hope gulped then stumbled a bit when he stood then quickly followed after the beast. Waiting to know what will happen to him. I guess his wish came true, things did get interesting.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet The Crew

**Kai: Hey guys :D I didn't get that many reviews DX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Hope: o.o**

**Kai: oh well V.V guess this one shall be a short chapter since I didn't get very many reviews XD**

Chapter 3: Meet the Crew

Hope sighed as he sat on his large comfortable bed. The beast had pretty much said that this was his room, he is free to go anywhere except the West Wing. When he asked why, she just said that it was classified and off limits to anyone. He sighed again, he was already down about not being able to leave this castle. He was all alone with some scary huge beast that could kill him at any time. He had no one here. He blinked when he heard the door open and shut close. He looked around frantically for anyone who entered, thinking it was the beast.

"Hello?" he asked

"Hey kid!" said a golden retriever who jumped on to the bed.

Hope jumped a bit and made a loud yelp. He stared at the long moment then flinched when he heard more voices.

"Hey! Quit that you'll scare the poor kid!" said a crow who flew down and landed on one of the bed posts.

"I think he's already scared." said the black wolf who sat in front of the boy.

A reddish cat giggled a bit. "Don't worry we don't bite!" she said as she sat on top of the wolf's head.

"That's right." said another cat that was orange and sat on top of the dog's back.

Hope stared at the animals, having lost his voice in the shock. "Y-Your talking..... Animals don't talk!" he said as he stared at the animals.

"Well in this castle, we do." said the crow. "Anyways.... I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Sazh."

"Names Snow." grinned the dog.

"Serah." smiled the orange cat.

"I'm Vanille! And this is Fang!" said the reddish cat happily.

Hope stared for a moment and rubbed his eyes. "Um... I'm Hope." he said.

"What a fitting name." said Sazh with a slight snort.

Hope blinked in confusion as he looked at the animals. "Nice to meet you all. So... why can you guys talk?" he asked, his head tilting to the side curiously.

"Long story." said Fang with a shrug.

Serah smiled a bit as she purred. "So we came up here to see if your hungry or anything." she said as she jumped off of Snow's head and climbed into Hope's lap. "I'm sorry my sister couldn't ask herself but.... she doesn't usually socialize with anyone. Don't worry she won't kill you for eating something."

Hope blinked for a moment then gasped. "You mean.... the beast is your sister?! But..." he started till Snow interrupted.

"Ya ya I know. Lightning is a big scary beast while her little sister is a adorable little kitten. Oh the irony." he chuckled, wagging his golden tail.

Serah chuckled but nodded. "Yes.... Lightning is my older sister. She's actually really nice deep deep down." she said.

Hope blinked. "Her name is Lightning?" he asked and the animals nodded.

"Well.... that's just what she calls herself. She doesn't care for anyone calling her by her real name." said Sazh, shrugging a bit. His feathers ruffling a bit.

Hope blinked again. "Why is that?" he asked, curiousity sparkling in his green eyes.

"Don't know. Anyways you want to get some grub? Or you just going to sit there?" asked Snow then jumped off the bed and padded to the door. Looking behind him at the boy.

Hope blinked and felt his stomach rumbled. So he stood up and chuckled. "I guess I could use a snack." he stated in amusement.

"Well let's go!" smiled Vanille then jumped off of Fang's head and bolted off somewhere.

"Vanille! Man that girl can't hold still." smiled Fang then trotted off after the cat.

Sazh sighed then took off into the air. "Well lets just go. Try to make so much noise you guys! I really don't want to get swatted again!" he said as he flew, leading Hope the way.

"That was your own fault, old man! You crashed into her back!" laughed Snow, earning him a glare from the bird.

"Hey! That was only because you bit my tail feathers!" said the crow with a annoyed huff.

Hope watched the animals bicker and chuckle. Maybe being here won't be so bad.


	5. Note

**Meh................. Geez you guys can't take it when I joke can you -.- The only reason I made the last chapter short was because of I was rushing too fast. Sorry and no I didn't want to really work that hard on the last chapter because of this chapter that I am going to add later. Cause it is hard making Lightning the beast because she has no real temper like the beast in the movie. Plus I am busy with my fallout fanfic. Soo since you guys are mad at me. I might as well put this fic on hold and continue to work on my Fallout fanfic till it is finished. Sorry ^-^ See you guys later**


	6. Chapter 4: This Is Going Well

**Kai: ............. I have nothing to say to any of you.**

**Hope: Why?**

**Kai: .....**

**Hope: Hey! You in there!**

**Kai: *is asleep* zzzzzzzzzzz -.-**

**Lightning: ..... *shoots at me***

**Kai: AHHHHHHHHHH *runs in circles***

**Lightning: Finish the story.**

**Kai: Okay okay geesh -.- OMFG I thought up another story :D Cept it's Fang x Vanille O.O MWHAHAHA**

**Lightning: Quit coming up with stories when you haven't finished your current ones.**

**Kai: I can't help it DX**

Chapter 4: This Is Going Well

Hope groaned loudly, clutching his stomach. He had eaten too much. When he and his... new animal friends got to the kitchen, a bunch of moogles were flying around and had already gotten a whole table ready for dinner. Okay, this table wasn't like the table at home, it was huge! Longer then anything he had ever seen before. It must have been at least fifteen meters long or more, and it was filled with food. Hope wondered where they all got this. They had rice, pork, chiken, turkey, steak, biscuts, salmon, lobster, salad, tuna, and any other delicousies you can think of. Shoot they even had ramen! Hope had never tried it but it was really good. He ate so much that his stomach was about to burst open and just dump out all the food. He groaned when his stomach rumbled and pretty much jabbed him from the inside. He followed Snow and Sazh as they led him around, showing him around the castle. There was still no sign of this 'Lightning.' He thought she would be ready to eat him by now but so far he was alive.

".....And this is the picture of the great...." Sazh blabbed on about the paintings on the wall, on and on. Snow looked like he was sleep walking by the birds chatter and he yawned loudly. Going unnoticed by the black crow.

Hope stared at them and yawned then looked up a great flight of stairs, the floor above a bit more gloomy then the rest. The young boy's curiousity was getting the better of him and he decided to explore. He started up the steps till Sazh flew in his face and Snow blocked his way.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You don't wanna to go up there! Believe me!" Sazh said as he flapped his wings to keep him elevated.

"For once, the old man is right. You **really** don't want to go there." Snow said as his tail flicked and shivered at a thought.

Hope blinked curiously and tilted his head. "Why not?" he asked as his jade green eyes stared at the two animals.

"That's the West Wing! No one is aloud up there! Cept maybe Serah but no one else! Especially not a kid like you!" said Sazh with a snort.

"So that's the West Wing.... I think I'll just take a quick look." Hope said as he started forword but the animals stopped him once again.

"Uhh wouldn't you rather check out the pastry? The Ballroom? The Garden?" Snow said, trying to persuade the boy in giving up at looking in the West Wing.

"No thanks. Maybe later." Hope said as he continued forword.

"Um what about the library?" suggested Sazh, which caught Hope's attention.

"You have a library?" asked Hope as he smiled in wonder.

Snow and Sazh looked at each other and grinned and nodded quickly. Leading the boy back down the steps and going ahead of him.

"Oh yes! Lots of books! So many books you couldn't even imagine! There is romance, fanstasy, horror, suspense..." Sazh listed off as he flew ahead with Snow.

Hope watched them go then stopped, looking back to the West Wing. He grinned, having lost his two new friends, he quickly went up the steps and then down the dark gloomy hall. As Hope walked and looked at the black armor that he occasionaly passed. He saw a large door, dark velvet drapes overhead. Hope gently pushed the door open and looked inside, seeing no one, he slowly walked inside. He looked to his left and jumped a bit when he saw a picture hanging on the wall. He could hardly tell who it was since there was three long gashes across it. Hope gently touched it with his right hand then turned towards the direction to something that caught his eyes. A beautiful red rose. Glowing magically in a small glass container on a small table with a white cloth. It seemed to be just floating there. Hope slowly walked over to the beautiful rose and stared at it in awe. He gently took the glass container in his hands and lifted it above the rose, setting it down to the side of the table. He looked at the sparkling rose and slowly raised his left hand and had it drift over to the rose. To just touch it a bit, till of course a figure appeared in front of him.

Hope gasped as he saw 'Lightning' stand just on the otherside of the table. She quickly pushed him away from the table and grabbed the glass container and swiftly put it over the rose once more. He stared at her and flinched when her blue cold gaze landed on him.

"Do you realize what you could of done?" the beast snarled in anger.

Hope flinched and started backing away as she stalked to him. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm! I-I was just...." Hope started then yelped when the beast slammed a chair out of the way and bared her fangs.

"Get out.... Get out!" Lightning growled coldly, even worse then a ferocious roar. "Out!" she roared.

Hope gasped when she almost hit him against the head then he quickly turned tailed and ran for his life. He ran out of the door then down the steps. Quickly grabbing his cloak from a rack. He saw the animals follow him.

"W-wait Hope!" called Snow and Sazh.

"She really didn't....." called Serah but it was too late.

"I'm sorry but I can't keep my promise.... I can't stay here any longer!" Hope yelled in fear as he ran out the door, not noticing the animals ears going down and whimper a bit.

Hope grabbed his Chocobo's reigns and mounted the great bird. "Come on!" he yelled then kicked the Chocobo's sides gently and the Chocobo instantly raced out of large black gates.

Hope held on to the Chocobo as it ran through the snow. The branches hitting against his face and his breathing harsh and his heart beat going a mile a minute from fear. He then felt the Chocobo fall to the ground and with a thud, he flew off the bird and landed in the snow. He shook his head and looked up and stared in horror at what he saw. Wolves.


	7. Chapter 5: Bonding

**Kai: Hey guys! ^-^ Geez you guys are hard on Light O.o I think she went easy on him XD Seeing as if he touched it more petals would fall and she would die faster XD Remember Prologue XD?**

**Lightning: -.-**

**Hope: O.o**

**Kai: Anyways ^-^ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D Let the bonding begin. Sorry it is so short XD**

Chapter 5: Bonding

Hope stared at the wolves that surrounded him. He yelped when one launched out and tried to bite him, but he quickly managed to smack the wolf away. He stood and backed away but he was soon knocked down by a large grey wolf, snarling hungrily. Hope closed his eyes, preparing for the fangs to sink in his flesh but he suddenly heard a roar. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Lightning hitting the wolf off of him. She growled as she stood on all fours over him protectivly. The wolves circled them and growled, licking their lips. Lightning looked at them coldly then launched into battle.

She hit a wolf in the head and smacked it into another one. A wolf jumped onto her back and bit her throat, though she quickly grabbed the wolf by the scruff and threw it off. She snarled as the large pack of wolves bombarded her with claws and fangs, but she had some too. She raged wildly as she threw off the wolves, hitting them against trees or other wolves. Snapping her jaws on one wolf's neck and shook it and punched another in the snout. Hope watched, his eyes wide with amazement and fear as he watched the battle. Lightning was severly out numbered, but it seemed she was doing perfectly fine in fighting the wolves off.

Finally, once she hit a wolf to the ground, with a loud whimper the wolves retreated deeper into the forest. Lightning snorted then turned her cold gaze to Hope who was a few feet away. He flinched a bit at her gaze but he watched her suddenly grow tired and fall to the ground unconcious. Hope quickly stood and ran over to the now standing Chocobo, about to mount the bird but stopped himself, his hands on the birds back. He looked back at the unconcious beast who had saved his life. He couldn't just leave her here after that. He sighed then went over to her then used all his strength to get the beast onto the Chocobo's back. He wrapped his cape around her then grabbed the Chocobo's reigns and led them back to the castle.

~The Castle~

Hope was buisily tending to Lightning's wounds in the room with the fireplace. The beast sat in the large chair while Hope was sitting on the floor, getting some clean water ready. The animals were in front of the fireplace, staring curiously at their master. Having been surprised that Lightning just shot out of the castle then had come back unconcious. Lightning was licking a large gash on her left arm while Hope took a washcloth and looked at her.

"Um... don't do that... it isn't good for the wound." Hope said and resisted the urge to flee when Lightning growled and held her arm away from him. Hope looked determined though. He quickly tried to put the wet washcloth on the beasts injury who was buisly trying to avoid it.

"Just.... hold.... still!" Hope said and managed to get the wet washcloth on the gash. Making Lightning hiss loudly and growl. The animals jumped at the icy cold eyes that she shot Hope.

"That hurt." Lightning growled.

"Well if you wouldn't move so much it wouldn't hurt!" said Hope.

"If you run away this wouldn't of happened." Lightning shot back, icy calm and cold.

"Well if you didn't go glaring and baring your teeth at me, I wouldn't of ran away!" Hope said, green eyes flashing.

"Well if you didn't go to into the West Wing, this wouldn't of happened." Lightning answered, blue eyes flashing.

"Well if you would learn to control your temper, this wouldn't of happened either." Hope said.

"If you bothered to knock or not to go touching my stuff, I wouldn't of even let out my temper." Lightning shot back and snorted in victory when Hope sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Hope said as he gently treated the injury. Gently cleaning the wound out to the best of his abilities. Lightning snorted then stared at the fire with her blue eyes.

"By the way....." Hope said slowly as he stared at the injury. His eyes half closed as he thought about something while trying to focus in cleaning the injury. Lightning glanced at him for a moment and paid attention to what he was saying.

"Thank you.... you saved my life back there. I owe you.." Hope said quietly, not bothering to look up into the beast's cold blue eyes. His hands being gentle as possible. Lightning looked at him for a moment then slowly nodded.

"Your welcome." Lightning answered, letting the boy wrap up her arm.


	8. Chapter 6: Snowball!

**Kai: Hey guys! I am glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter XD Now we get to more memories and stuff xD**

Chapter 6: Snowballs!

Hope danced around in the snow, Lightning watching him carefully. Today, Hope had managed to take the beast outside into the beautiful snow. Lightning wasn't that enthusiastic in playing in the snow with some little boy but she really didn't have anything else to do. Hope laughed then turned his head to look at her, he was currently wearing a warm brown fur coat with gloves, his cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold and he tilted his head at her. She was perfectly fine with her fur coat but she looked back at him curiously. Hope then thought then got a idea as he saw some birds flying around. He smiled as he grabbed some bird seed and held it out for the birds to eat. Lightning watched, looking uninterested but actually was as the birds landed on the boy's hands and started pecking at the seeds. He sure was a interesting boy, having deciding to stay in the castle instead of continuing to run away. He could've just left her but he didn't. Lightning found it quite strange.

"Hey! Lightning!" Hope called with a bright smile then turned and held out the bird seed to her.

Lightning raised a eyebrow at him, her arms crossed as she looked at him then at the bird seed. "What?" she asked.

"Try it." Hope smiled hopefully.

Lightning blinked then slowly held out her paw like hands. Hope put some bird seed in her hands, ignoring the long claws that brushed up against his skin. Hope then knelt down to the ground, Lightning soon knelt down beside him. Glancing at him, she held out her paws to the ground. The birds flew away from her and she snorted a bit, thinking that the birds wouldn't dare go near her. Hope looked at her for a moment then at the birds then smiled. He took some bird seed from her paws and sprinkled it in front of a bird then made a small trail leading to Lightning's paws. The bird chirped curiously as it pecked the seeds, hopping over to Lightning's paws and looking at them curiously. Lightning held perfectly still, her blue eyes watching the blue bird as it hopped into her paws. She raised her hands a bit and looked curiously as the bird pecked the seeds. Chirping gently and softly smiled then glanced at Hope who gently smiled at her.

"I think he likes you." Hope chuckled as he gently touched her hands.

Lightning blinked and softly nodded. "I guess so." she said then watched as Hope stood and walked over to a tree and out of sight. What a strange feeling she felt in her heart. Strange indeed. Something deep.

Hope took a deep breath. The beast seemed so scary yet she seemed to actually have a kind heart. Deep down inside. Hope thought as he poked his head from behind the tree then almost busted up laughing when he saw the fearless beast now covered with a flock of birds. A red bird was on her right wolfish ear, a blue bird on her left one while a yellow was on her nose. Black and white birds on her shoulders and multi colored birds on her arms and hands. Lightning was glancing around all the birds curiously and muttering a bit. Hope then got a idea and grinned evily as he picked up a pile of snow and made a snowball. He then watched as the birds flew away from Lightning and she looked up at them with a slight smile on her face then Hope threw the snowball, managing to land it right into the side of the beast's head. Lightning grunted then looked toward Hope who smiled innocently.

"Oops... Sorry Lightning." Hope chuckled innocently while Lightning stared at him with cold blue eyes. He wasn't laughing long though. All of a sudden he was hit with a huge snowball and he yelped and fell to the ground. Covered in snow. He popped his head out of the pile of the snow and looked at Lightning who was calmly looking at him. But he could of swore he saw a slight smirk cross her lips. He had just got owned.

"Hey!" Hope yelled then stood up then picked up snow and threw it at her, but she ducked and swiftly picked up snow and hit him in the face with a pawful. Which covered his whole face and once again he fell to the ground. Hope once again stood up again looking determined. "Oh! I'm going to get you for that Lightning!" he yelled a challenge.

Lightning simply looked at him, her shoulder cape waving in the wind and her tail waving a bit. "We'll see." she replied. Then dodged another snowball and hit Hope once again with a snowball.

Hope growled then popped up out of no where and tackled Lightning. Bad idea. She flipped him over and slammed him to the pile of snow, then kicked over some snow, burying him. Hope popped his head out and pouted. But he got determined again and he continued the playful snowball fight.

Meanwhile, from a window just in the castle on the upper floor, the animals were watching them. Serah smiled brightly and giggled.

"Ah! They are so cute!." Serah said.

"Ya! I never seen Light 'play' before." said Snow.

"That's because she doesn't." replied Sazh as he watched with interest.

"There might be something she is feeling that wasn't there before." purred Vanille as she sat on Fang's back.

Fang smirked as she watched. "Just maybe."


	9. Chapter 7: Evil Plans

**Kai: Hey guys! MWHAHA Lightning is actually soft and kind deep deep down :D AND NOW WE SHALL SHOW MORE OF IT! MWHAHAHAHA XD**

**Lightning: -_-**

**Kai: Oh don't be like that Lightning XD**

**Lightning: .....first you turn me into a beast have me be in a snowball fight and then you put me in a story where I'm a cat girl? Hmph -.-**

**Kai: Pfft I can't help it XD And you know you enjoyed the Snowball fight.**

**Lightning: ...........................**

**Kai: On with the story! ^-^**

Chapter 7: Dreams

Back in the small village where Hope use to live, in the dark of the night, the village's bar was lit up with laughter and excitement. People drank and cheered for Cao's successful hunt in the forest. Managing to catch a great buck and fill everyone's bellies in a grand feast. Inside, every man in town was buisly drinking and laughing their hearts out. Cao sat in a chair next to his sister who looked a bit depressed.

"Why won't Hope honey marry me? And he's been gone for weeks now." Ruby whinned unhappily.

Cao sighed at his sister's constant whinning. She wouldn't shut up about the brat. "I'm sure you will convince him when he returns." Cao soothed with a slight mutter of annoyance.

Ruby sighed sadly. "Maybe. I mean who can resist the prettiest girl in the whole village? Or the country?" she boasted with a cocky grin and Cao rolled his eyes.

Cao and Ruby then blinked when Bartholomew suddenly busted threw the doors, out of breath and in a panic. "You've got to help me!" the old man said, fear evident in his eyes.

"What is it now crazy old man?" asked Cao, yawning.

Bartholomew breathed ruggedly, trying to catch his breath so he can explain everything about what had happened to him and his son, Hope. ".....Hope is in trouble!" he yelled out and everyone looked at him curiously.

Ruby slammed her fists against her chair's armrest in anger. "What?! Where is my darling?! I demand to know what happened to him!" she growled fiercly while Cao just looked at the man calmly.

"He's been taken by a beast!" called Bartholomew. There was a long pause, till their was a burst of laughter throughout the whole bar. Bartholomew looked around, his eyes full of confustion as he watched everyone laugh. People called out questions in their laughter.

"Did it have long sharp claws and paws to rip you apart?" asked a man.

"Huge! Able to tear you apart limb from limb!" Bartholomew replied.

"Was it big?" asked another.

"Huge! Maybe standing sixty feet tall! And it was hideous and ugly!" answered Bartholomew.

"Did it have sharp fangs that it uses to rip your flesh off?" asked another man in his laughter.

"Oh so long! And so fearsome!" Bartholomew said as he remembered those fangs that were bared at him.

"Did it have fierce bloodthirsty eyes?" asked a man with a chuckle.

"Oh they were as cold as all of the iciest waters of the seven seas!" cried Bartholomew as he shivered at the thought of those cold blue eyes.

Cao and Ruby grinned at each other then Cao answered with a, "Alright Bartholomew. We'll help." he said.

Bartholomew brightened at that and smiled brightly, ignoring how two men grabbed him on either side of his arms. "Oh thank you thank you! There is no time to waste! We have to save---" he said but before he finished, he was thrown outside.

"We'll help you. Help you out of the door." laughed Ruby in amusement, her eyes sparkling with laughter and the rest of the people in the bar laughed also. Calling the elderly man a 'crazy old coot.'

Cao then had a great idea at that. "I got a idea Ruby!" he grinned evily and Ruby looked at him curiously.

"Like what elder brother?" Ruby asked as she looked at him curiously.

"Well everyone knows that old Bartholomew is a big loon. That ranting of his proves it! He should be sent to a asylm, sending him away from poor Hope's grasp." Cao explained with a smirk on his face.

Ruby looked at him curiously. "Ya but what does that have to do with anything?" she asked as she raised a eyebrow at Cao's smirk.

"Oh it's simple. Hope can't stand having his father tooken away, and he would do anything for his father. Even marry you." Cao grinned and chuckled at Ruby's glare.

"Hey! What do you mean by that? But I suppose your right. He will be way easier to seduce if we did that." she giggled evily, her smirk on her face looking like a chester cat's smile.

Cao and Ruby grinned at each other and started with their planning. Outside Bartholomew looked around at the city, watching the snow fall. Calling to the town, "Will no one help me?"


	10. Chapter 8: Library

**Kai: Hey guys! MWHAHA evilness! Evil Cao and Evil Ruby! FEAR FEAR! XD**

**Ruby: I can't help it if I love Hope :D He is soooo adorable, like I mean uber adorable!**

**Cao and Kai: o.o.... why are you talking like that?**

**Ruby: Cause like I am so awesome and you aren't. Like isn't it obvious? Especially I am waaaaaaaaay better then Lightning like she is sooo last rated.**

**Kai: O.O**

**Lightning: ......... *takes out sword***

**Ruby: Oh gawed no! *runs away***

**Kai: *stares* uhhhh O.O Anyways... some more fluffy stuff**

Chapter 8: Library

It had been a few weeks since Hope's stay at the Beast's Castle. Since then, he had gotten closer to the beast. They had taken walks together, Hope talked to her in the garden, he had read her his favorite stories that he knew at the top of his head, they now even ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. Hope had wondered how she was able to eat so proper when eating without eating like a animal. Especially soup but she had mangaged gracefully. She still was pretty cold but Hope could tell that she listened to him. A few times he had asked her about how the animals talked but she simply replied with a 'Enchanted Castle' and moved on. It seemed no one would answer that or anything else that had to do with magic but Hope didn't mind.

Hope had told her about how he grew up, about his father, and about the village people. All his memories and how his mother died from a sickness. She listened patiently throughout it all, looking uninterested but she actually might be. He asked things about her. Like about how her and Serah were sisters and why she avoided Snow like the plague. She answered with a 'Snow is a idiot. He stole Serah away.' and Hope couldn't help but laugh at that. He asked what she was good at and he had found out she was a expert fighter and great at combat. Once she had demonstrated and he was amazed at her sword skill. She made it look easy.

When he had tried it.... well... he had tripped and slid down and onto the ice. Crashing into a pile of snow. Hope had pretty much given up but Lightning was a bit more persistant. She taught him some moves and taught him how revenge isn't always the answer. Some other teachings also of how pity will only drag you down and will end up with your death. Of course he had made her mad quite a few times, especially when he accidently smashed a pie in her face. Though, she got him back when she smashed a cake in his face.

Today, he was walking around the palace while stretching his arms. He looked around then saw Lightning walking down the hall towards him. He smiled brightly then swiftly walked over to her.

"Hey Lightning! What are you up to?" He asked as he tilted his head curiously.

Lightning flicked her wolf like ear and looked at him. "I have something to show you." she answered.

Hope blinked curiously at her, wondering what exactly she had in store for him. She doesn't usually have anything planned for him, mostly he was the one who asked to do something with her and she would simply agree. It must be interesting. Before he could ask what, she silenced him by speaking first.

"Close your eyes." she ordered calmly and he blinked dumbly at her.

She waited patiently till he finally realized the command and he swiftly closed his eyes and held out his hands. She gently took his hands and started leading him somewhere. Hope walked as he tilted his head curiously. He felt her stop and he stopped to, still letting her large furry hands hold his smaller ones then he felt her let go of him. He heard a large door open with slight creaks and she took his hands again and led him again. Soon stopping and letting go of him once again.

"Wait here." Hope heard Lightning order as she walked around.

Hope saw sudden sunlight go into his eyes and he heard the rustle of curtains being moved. Curious, he asked, "Can I open them now?" he asked.

"Now." Lightning answered and Hope opened his eyes and his jaw practically hit the floor at what he saw.

It was books. A whole library that had so many books, it would be impossible to read all of them in a lifetime. Hope smiled brightly as he looked around at the books.

"Like it?" asked Lightning as she looked down at the young boy.

Hope smiled happily and looked at her. "Yes!" he said and he saw her slightly smile at his excitement.

"Good, then it's all yours." Lightning said and Hope smiled at that.

"Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Hope said really fast, feeling like he should jump up and down excitedly but he resisted the urge to do such a immature act. So he just hugged Lightning around the waist who blinked slowly in surprise at the sudden act of affection.

Just at the door, the animals were watching. Grinning like maniacs. Serah and Vanille awed at the cute scene while Fang, Snow and Sazh just smirked.

"Well I'll be, that I have to say is a cute sight." said Sazh with a grin.

"You got that right." grinned Snow.

Fang smirked then stood. "Come on! Lets go get the dinner ready for them." she said and they nodded in agreement.

"This is very special!" said Vanille happily.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Sazh then flew up and flew down the hall. Heading to the kitchen, followed by the others. Getting ready for this special night.


	11. Chapter 9: Realization

**Kai: Hey guys! MWHAHAHAHA NOW IT IS TIME!!!! TIIIIIIME!**

**Hope: Time for what? Bed?**

**Kai: *hits Hope* Noooo DX You will find out though :D MWHAHAHHAA *runs away laughing***

**FF13 cast: *stares after me* weird.**

**Kai: On with the story! :D**

Chapter 9: Realization

Lightning mumbled as she took a shower, her servants washing her fur clean and brushing it out neatly. Serah sat on a stool as she watched her older sister get out of the shower and sit down in front of the mirror. Her servants continuing to tame the wild fur. The beast glanced at the cat and grumbled.

"Why am I getting dressed up? I'm a beast I don't need to try to look good because there really isn't a point." Lightning grumbled but Serah chuckled a bit.

"Oh come on Light, I'm sure Hope will like it." Serah said as she watched as a moogle cut at Lightning's fur.

Lightning stared at the mirror, seeing as her fur was now straight up and she looked like she had a fancy royal beard.

"Uh you look....." Serah started till Lightning finished for her.

"Stupid." Lightning answered bluntly.

"Um... let's just go with natural." Serah giggled as the moogles continued to cut at Lightning's fur.

Lightning rolled her blue eyes as she waited patiently. Serah thought for a moment and grinned. "So Light, what's Hope mean to you?" she asked.

Lightning blinked and looked at Serah. "....he's important." she answered.

"Do you love him?" asked Serah curiously and hopefully.

Lightning paused then looked at the mirror. "He's just a kid." she answered and Serah rolled her eyes.

"Like that really bothers you. He's cute, he's kind, he's sweet, and he is very patient." said Serah, flicking her cat tail with a innocent smile.

Lightning simply snorted, not answering her sister anymore.

~Later~

Hope walked down the stairs in formal clothing that one would wear to a ball. It was white to match his hair with golden buttons and golden shoulder pads. His hair was neatly combed out and he was staring at Snow and Sazh curiously.

"So why am I dressed so nicely tonight?" Hope asked the dog and crow.

"Well you wanna look nice for the master don't you?" grinned Snow.

Hope blinked and nodded. "I guess, but it's only dinner." he said and Sazh snorted.

"Well today you two are going to dance." Sazh announced and Hope's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"What?! I have no idea how to dance though! And how is that suppose to work? Lightning is bigger than me!" Hope yelled at them while Snow and Sazh just shrugged then looked up the stairs.

"Look! There she is!" said Snow, flicking his golden tail up the stairs.

Hope looked up to see Lightning, in formal men's clothing. Similar to his but it was a red shirt and black pants. A lot like a french soldier's outfit was but this one was made for a ball. Hope blinked as the beast made her way to him then stopped in front of him. She looked at him and fixed her collar.

"Shall we go?" she asked as her blue gaze looked into this green ones.

Hope smiled. Knowing that Lightning would never wear a dress, it would look weird. "Yes." he said bowing politely and took her hand and lead her to the dinner table.

Lightning followed him and sat in her usual place while Hope sat on the other side. They both lifted their glasses in a tost then drank their water and ate their dinner which was steak. Later, Lightning stood up and walked over to him and held out her hand to him. Hope blinked and took it gently as she helped him up and led him to a grand ballroom. Hope stared around at the beautiful room in awe. It's golden walls and floor shinning brightly. He then looked at Lightning when she spoke.

"Care for a dance?" she asked calmly though had a slight smile on her face.

"But I don't know how and..." Hope said and noted to her supirior size.

Lightning nodded. "I'll teach you. I'll be the lead, just follow it and pay attention so you can lead one day." she said and Hope nodded as he watched Lightning place his right hand on her left shoulder. She took his left hand into her right and then they started moving with the music slowly.

Hope blinked in surprise at her graceful movements and yelped when he tripped a few times. He looked up at her and smiled at her slight amused gaze.

"Your doing fine." she encouraged and he smiled brighter.

Fang and Vanille watched as they instructed the musical moogles to keep up the slow steady beat. Sazh, Serah, and Snow watched in interest. Excited at how they were getting along. When the music slowed and the two were done dancing, Sazh flew up and blew out all the candles, creating darkness within the room. Lightning and Hope walked outside to the balcony and they both sat down on a bench. There was a long comfortable silence between them till Hope spoke up.

"You dance really well." he said with a smile.

Lightning nodded and smiled back a bit. "I suppose. You will dance just as well with practice." she said and Hope laughed.

"Well I don't know about that." Hope chuckled.

Lightning looked at him for a moment. "Hope?" she said, getting his attention. "Do you enjoy being here?" she asked, her blue eyes staring into him curiously.

Hope blinked, surprised at the question. Then he smiled. "Of course! I love being with Sazh, Serah, Snow, Vanille, Fang and most of all you! I'm happy I got to know you all." he said happily and Lightning softly smiled at his excitement then frowned when he suddenly saddened.

"But... I do miss my father. I just wish I could see him again." Hope said and Lightning thought for a moment.

"There is a way.... follow me." Lightning instructed then stood and headed back inside. Hope blinked then followed after her quickly.

They were now in Lightning's room. She picked up a mirror and handed it to him. "With this, you can see whatever you want." she said and Hope blinked as he looked at it.

He took it and looked into the mirror. "Show me my father, please?" he asked the mirror and something swirled within it. Suddenly a image of Bartholomew appeared on it, out cold in the forest, soon to be covered by the raging blizzard. Hope gasped in horror. "Oh no! He's sick and... he's out in the forest... he could die." he said sadly.

Lightning blinked then she thought for a moment as she looked at Hope's sad expression. She sighed softly and turned away from him and stared out of her window.

"You can go." she said quietly and Hope looked up at her curiously.

"What?" Hope asked, not sure of what he just heard.

"I said you can go. I free you, you are no longer my prisoner." Lightning replied quietly and Hope blinked then smiled brightly.

"Really? Oh thank you Lightning!" Hope said loudly then hugged her tightly.

Lightning blinked slightly then wrapped her right around him in a slight hug then let go when he pulled away. "Call me Light." she replied.

"Light... Thank you so much! I'll never forget you!" Hope said and Lightning nodded.

"I won't forget you. Now go." Lightning ordered and Hope nodded.

Lightning watched as Hope was about to hand her the mirror and she shook his head. "Keep it. So you can remember us." she said and Hope smiled and nodded then quickly run out of her room.

Lightning watched him then turned to look out of the window. Soon, she was watching the boy get on his Chocobo and ride away from the castle. The animals walked in, looking cheerful since they had no idea what had happened.

"So how are you and Hope doing?" asked Snow.

"I let him go." Lightning replied.

"What?! But what about the spell? How could you let him go without breaking the spell?! The petals have almost all fallen!" Sazh yelled, flying around panicly.

Serah looked at Sazh then at Lightning curiously. Lightning didn't turn to look at them, still staring out of the window.

"If I forced him to stay, then I really don't truely love him now do I?" Lightning mumbled, her face expressionless though her eyes flickered.

"What?" asked Vanille.

Serah smiled sadly. "I see..... letting him go... means you really love him because you want him to be happy... right?" she said as she looked at her sisters back.

Lightning did not answer. Snow sighed. "Guess we're stuck like this." he said.

"No.... the spell only resolves around me. Perhaps when I die, everyone else will turn back to normal." Lightning answered calmly and the animals gasped.

"Wait a minute, you don't mean..." Fang said as she looked at Lightning.

But Lightning did not answer. She only stared towards town, turning her gaze to the rose in the glass case. One petal was left.


	12. Chapter 10: Kill The Beast!

**Kai: Hey guys! MWHAHAHA WE ARE ALMOST DONE! WE ARE ALMOST FRIKEN DONE! I can soon start on my fanfic on Fang x Vanille! ^_^ MWHAHAHAHA Yes I know I have Era Of The Mithras to do but I don't wanna DX I'm tired of doing Lightning x Hope. Time to work on Fang x Vanille man! They are even MORE adorable! Though I need to work on Vanille's personality :P Perky, happy, depressed at some points, lies XD yaaa I can't wait though :D I shall write awesome fanfics for them! And none of you can stop me! *runs away screaming and laughing***

**Fang and Vanille: 0.0**

**Kai: and a funny one is when I make Fang a rebellious princess o.o that is mostly for my own humor XD**

**Fang: O_O she's going to put me in those frilly clothes?**

**Vanille: Awwww :D I can't wait ^_^**

Chapter 10: Kill The Beast!

Hope dismounted the Chocobo when he finally reached his house, he had managed to find his father unconscious in the woods and had carried him back home. Hope guided his sick father up the steps and into their cold house. He turned on the light and then set his father on the warm bed.

"There you go, Dad. You'll be okay." Hope said with a hopeful smile.

Bartholomew looked up at his son, smiling happy at the sight of him. "Hope? Oh your back! How did you ever escape from that dreadful beast?" he asked in concern, searching for any injuries Hope had.

Hope shook his head quickly. "No Dad. I didn't escape, the Beast let me go. She's actually really..." Hope started till he heard a commotion outside, light shinning in the darkness of the night. Hope blinked curiously and wandered over to the door and opened it. Gasping at the sight of a insane asylum carriage and a group of people.

"What's going on?" Hope asked as he looked at the people. Bartholomew walking up beside him curiously.

Ruby and Cao grinned at the sight of them and Cao walked over to them. "Well we just came because your father was raging about some ferocious beast! What a crazy old man! So..." he said as he pointed to the carriage.

Hope's eyes widened then narrowed angrily at Cao. "My father isn't crazy!" he yelled.

"Oh and you say a man talking about a beast isn't crazy?" Cao grinned as men came and grabbed Bartholomew's arms and started dragging him away.

"Get your hands off of me!" yelled Bartholomew as he struggled against their grip.

Hope watched in horror as his father was dragged away. Cao then looked at the younger boy and grinned. "You know I could stop this. If you agree to marry my sister." he suggested as he pointed to his sister Ruby who was smiling happily and evily.

"Never!" growled Hope, ignoring both Cao's and Ruby's angry faces.

"Have it your way!" Cao said. "Take the crazy old man away!" he ordered.

Hope quickly ran into the house, grabbed the mirror he had gotten from Lightning then ran back out and held the mirror up in the air. "I can prove the beast exists! Show me the beast!" he ordered the mirror, the mirror shinning brightly and showing the image of Lightning's head. She seemed to be in deep thought, her eyes downcast, waiting patiently for something. Everyone gasped in horror.

"There is a beast! It must be dangerous!" yelled a villager in horror.

"No! The Beast isn't what you think! Sure she seems scary but she actually has a kind heart. She listens to your problems, and she is always by your side. She would never hurt anyone without reason!" Hope said and Ruby sneered at what he said. She snatched the mirror away from Hope's grasp and lifted in the air.

"This monster is dangerous! It will take children from the night!" Ruby called and grinned at the villagers frightful gasps. "It will hunt us all of us down with those monstrous teeth and those ferocious claws unless we kill it first! I say we march up to that castle and destroy the beast and hang its head up as a trophy! Are you with me?!" she yelled and the villagers roared in agreement. "Then lets go!" she yelled then got on a red horse and started leading the charge towards the Beast's Castle.

"No!" yelled Hope but Cao grabbed Hope by the collar then threw him into his basement. Throwing Bartholomew with him.

"Your not going anywhere. I'm not about to let you go run off to warn that thing." laughed Cao evilly then shut the doors and locked them inside.

"No!" yelled Hope and pounded his fists against the door. "What have I done?" he whispered and his father patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"I killed her.... I killed her...." Hope whimpered guiltily.

"Don't worry son. We'll get out of here." said Bartholomew, looking for anything to break the door down.

Hope then blinked when their came a sort of scratching. Then he yelped when a spear stabbed right through the door. He blinked then he saw Fang, with Vanille on her back. His eyes widened in shock at the two then he smiled.

"Fang! Vanille!" Hope yelled happily and Fang grinned.

"Didn't think we let you off that easy now did ya?" the black wolf asked in amusement.

Vanille smiled. "Come on! Hurry lets get out of here and head to the castle!" she said and Hope nodded as he ran out and quickly mounted Chocobo. His father jumping up with him.

Fang watched then she quickly bolted off towards the castle, the Chocobo hot on her heels. Hope almost couldn't breath, hoping to god that he would be able to make it on time.


	13. Chapter 11: The Battle

**Kai: Hey guys! DUH DUH DUH!!!! WOOO TWO MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! I is happy! BTW for that review who wondered how Fang and Vanille found Hope, they are animals O.O They sniffed him out. And just followed Chocobo's tracks in the snow XD Isn't that hard. You guys shall hate by the end of this chapter :D You shall see why BWHAHAHAHA!**

**Lightning: -.-;;;**

**Kai: BTW someone said I should do a Lemon on these two o.o (since you know there isn't many) I only do lemons as requests XD since I never ever do them o.o.... and have my cousin do it XD I don't know, Anyone want me to do one XD? **

**Lightning & Hope: What?! O_O**

**Kai: Moving on ^-^**

Chapter 11: The Battle

Lightning watched as villagers broke through the front door of the castle. She calmly stood watching as Serah came running inside the room in a panic.

"Light! The people have gotten through! What will we do?" Serah asked, worried and scared.

Lightning didn't turn around as she stared out of the window. "Let them come." she answered as she watched the rain pour down.

~Meanwhile downstairs~

"Attack!" yelled Snow then led a mass of animals and moogles to attack the villagers. Snow tripped a few men and bit their legs.

Sazh flew and dived down, pecking a man in the skull repeatedly. There was a mass of fur, feathers, and claws as the animals defended themselves against the intruders. The villagers yelled out in panic as the animals attacked them. The people tried desperately to hit them with their weapons but it was to no avail. The animals and moogles overpowered them and pushed them back. Of course, Cao and Ruby went up the steps for something much bigger. The Beast. Side by side, they wandered through the dark hall. Cao held a sword in his hand while Ruby held a bow and arrow. When they opened a door that led to the Beast's room they instantly pointed their weapons to it.

Lightning simply glanced behind her to look at them. Calmly looking at the weapons that were pointed directly at her. Normally she would of easily taken the two out but right now... she didn't care if she died. She turned her head to look back at the window. Ruby huffed then shot a arrow right into Lightning's right shoulder. Lightning let out a roar of pain then she was tackled by Cao, and they crashed through the window and both rolled down the roof. Cao took swift slashes at her and kicked her in the side. Lightning rolled till she was at the edge where she would plummet to her death. Cao smirked as he lifted his sword and Ruby walked beside him.

"What's wrong Beast? To kind to fight back?" sneered Ruby with a laugh.

Lightning simply looked at them then brought her blue eyes downcast. Waiting for the final blow as Cao raised his sword to slice her neck off. Her ears then perked when she heard a familiar voice come from below. There she saw Hope on his Chocobo, Fang running beside him, heading toward the castle.

"Light! Cao no!" Hope yelled out and Lightning stared at him in surprise.

As Cao sent his blade downward, Lightning swiftly caught the blade in her hand and tossed it. Suddenly gaining new strength and hope, she charged at them and hit Cao to the ground. Cao yelled then broke off a club off a statue off a gargoyle then swung it at her. Lightning was too fast though, she easily side stepped and grabbed the club, hitting him in the gut with the hilt. When Ruby made her way to shoot Lightning with another arrow, Lightning turned and grabbed the red head by the throat, doing the same to Cao and held them both over the edge of the roof. Threatening their lives.

"Wait! Wait! Please don't.... don't kill us please!" Ruby choked out pitifully.

Lightning's cold blue gaze pierced into them angrily. Yet, she took a deep breath after a moment and pulled them back over the roof safely. She growled in their face threateningly as she put lifted them up so they were face to face with her.

"Get out." she growled then threw them to the ground.

Lightning then looked up towards her room to see Hope standing on the balcony. She blinked and then started scaling up the roof, using her sharp claws to reach him. When she reached the edge of the balcony, she put her hands on the railing to push herself upward and look at Hope. Giving him a rare smile.

"You came back..." Lightning said quietly and hesitantly reached out her right hand to him.

Hope smiled as he took her offered hand with both of his. "Of course." he said then gasped when Lightning suddenly let out a roar of pain.

Ruby and Cao had stabbed her in the back with both of their daggers. They grinned evilly but their eyes widened in fear as they lost their balance after Lightning's struggling actions. They both screamed loudly as they fell down and off the castle, falling to their doom in the bottomless pit. Hope had managed to grab onto Lightning's clothing and pull her up and onto the balcony. She lay on her back motionless. Hope looked at her in panic and tried shaking her.

"Light?" he asked timidly and he saw Lightning's eyes slowly blink open and look at him.

"You came back...." she said slowly, not really believing he had returned.

Hope nodded sadly. "Yes... I came back." he replied.

Lightning softly smiled. "At least I got to see you.... one final moment." she said, her breathing becoming softer.

"Don't talk like that! Your not going to die.... your not..." Hope said sadly then his eyes widened when Lightning slowly closed her eyes.

"Don't be... stupid...." Lightning mumbled. "Live long.... Hope.... you deserve that name because you brought hope into this castle... and to me...." she said slowly before she closed her eyes. Her breathing halted and her heart stopped

"Light? Light?! No! Don't die! Please!" Hope begged as tears started falling and mixing with the rain that fell. He buried his face into her fur and cried softly. "I love you..." I whispered out.

In that instant, the last rose petal had fallen.


	14. Chapter 12: The End

**Kai: Hey guys! MWHAHAHA XD Yay we are at the end! FINALLY and damn it I know of another good story for Lightning x Hope DX Stop it mind! Stop it! And I can't believe people want me to do lemon O.O I guess I will have to do it since so many requested it. Which is going to be hard since Lightning is so difficult DX Oh well I'll get by XD RAPPER!**

**Rapper: What?**

**Kai: Help me do it!**

**Rapper: Why?**

**Kai: Cause your a pervert and better at these things XD**

**Rapper: Oh. Good point ^-^**

**Kai: Okay time to finish up this story.**

Chapter 12: The End

Hope cried into Lightning's motionless body. It was his fault, he didn't do anything to help her and now she was.... he couldn't believe it. She was really gone? He felt lost and alone, his heart breaking in a million pieces. His first love was a beast but he felt like she was a real person. Real then any other normal person, she wasn't like any other girl. She was strong and could take care of herself, cold and stern but actually had a kind heart, even if she hides it.

Those rare beautiful smiles that crossed her lips every once in a while. And most of all... her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that seemed more beautiful then all the diamonds or gems in the world. Now he was unable to see them for they closed, forever. His green eyes were filled with sorrow and tears as he cried into her fur. The animal crew looked up at the petal-less rose then to Lightning.

"Light..." Serah whispered sadly then blinked when the animals started to change.

Serah was now a beautiful girl, pinkish red hair with blue eyes similar to Lightnings but were more bright and cheerful. Snow shifted into a very tall muscular man with blonde hair and a black hat with blue eyes. Fang shifted into a beautiful warrior like woman, she looked a bit strange with her mane like black hair and those black eyes with a black tattoo on her left arm. Vanille turned into a girl with light pink hair in pigtails and had emerald green eyes. Sazh turned into a black man with a black beard and puffy hair. The group looked at each other in shock.

"We're back to normal!" yelled Snow.

"Yes!" screamed Sazh as he stretched his arms out.

Fang looked at Vanille and grinned and hugged the girl tightly. "Finally! I can kiss you properly, eh?" she chuckled as Vanille blushed but laughed.

"Very funny Fang." Vanille said with a giggle.

The group celebration soon turned into sadness as they remembered Lightning. They turned to look at their master and Hope. Lightning was still lying motionless on the ground, Hope beside her, not noticing the change in his friends. They all then blinked when the rain stopped and Lightning started to glow brightly. Hope stared in shock as the beast he knew slowly transformed.

Soon, a beautiful woman lied on the ground where the dead beast had laid. The woman slowly blinked her eyes open, which were crystal blue and looked around. She slowly sat up and put her right hand against her head. She wore some type of soldier uniform, white tunic like shirt and the same shoulder armor on her left shoulder, the red cape hanging from it. She looked similar to Serah and had light pink redish hair, a smooth face that held a blank yet confused expression. Hope stared at the gorgeous woman before him as she looked at her hands then glanced at him.

".....I'm... normal?" Lightning questioned herself. Curling her fingers into fists, testing the body.

Hope continued to stare dumbly at her then flinched when she turned her crystal blue eyes to him.

"Hope.... It's me." Lightning said, looking directly into his eyes.

Hope blinked then leaned closer, so they were face to face. Looking into those unforgettable ice blue eyes that were slightly warm now. He slowly blinked and a smile crossed his lips slowly.

"Light?" he asked softly.

Lightning nodded and her lips curled into a slight smile. "Yes." she answered.

"B-But how?" Hope wandered till he heard Sazh speak. He looked toward the group and gaped at people he didn't recognize.

"Well you see... some whacked out fairy decided to place this curse on Lightning along with the rest of the castle that made Lightning into a beast and all of us into animals or moogles! Just because Lightning was about to kill Snow here for stealing away Serah. So to be able to break the curse, she had to fall in love with someone and they had to return her love. Without knowing about the curse. So meet our dear Princess Lightning Farron." Sazh explained with a shrug.

Snow grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head and Serah smiled. Happy that Lightning was alive. Hope stared at the explanation then looked at Lightning who was currently looking away from him after Sazh explained.

"So... does that mean... you love me Light?" Hope asked timidly as he stared at her.

Lightning felt a soft blush cross her cheeks as her blue gaze glanced at him. She slowly nodded a bit, it would be stupid to just deny it after all this. "Yes." she answered and turned her head to face him.

Hope blinked then he slowly smiled then leaned up and kissed her on the mouth. "Love you too." he whispered against her mouth.

Lightning twitched at the unfamiliar contact but she slowly closed her eyes and returned it.

Everyone cheered in celebration at the kiss.

"So... when's the wedding?" asked Snow with a grin, which Lightning threw a rock right into his head. "Ow!"

Everyone laughed at him and started teasing Snow about how he deserved it then Serah and Vanille ran over and tackle hugged Hope and Lightning.

"Group hug!" said Fang then wrapped her arms around Vanille.

Snow wrapped his from behind Serah. Sazh huffed.

"I'm not about to get my but kicked by Lightning thank you!" Sazh laughed and everyone chuckled.

Lightning twitched at the people hugging her but decided to just let them have their fun for once. She looked at Hope who was smiling at her then she returned the smile. Lightning never believed in happy endings but maybe... she started to believe in happy beginnings.


End file.
